In the past few decades, the petroleum industry has invested heavily in the development of marine seismic survey techniques that yield knowledge of subterranean formations beneath a body of water in order to find and extract valuable mineral resources, such as oil. High-resolution seismic images of a subterranean formation are essential for quantitative seismic interpretation and reservoir monitoring. For a typical marine seismic survey, an exploration-seismology vessel tows a seismic source and the same, or another vessel, tows one or more streamers that form a seismic data acquisition surface below the surface of the water and over a subterranean formation to be surveyed for hydrocarbon deposits. The vessel contains seismic acquisition equipment, such as navigation control, seismic source control, seismic receiver control, and recording equipment. The seismic source control activates the seismic source, which is typically an array of source elements, such as air guns, to produce acoustic impulses at selected times. Each acoustic impulse is a sound wave that travels down through the water and into the subterranean formation. At each interface between different types of rock, a portion of the sound wave is transmitted and another portion is reflected back toward the body of water to propagate toward the surface. The streamers towed behind the vessel are elongated cable-like structures. Each streamer may include a number of seismic receivers or multi-component sensors that record pressure and particle motion wavefields associated with the sound waves reflected back into the water from the subterranean formation. The recorded pressure and particle motion wavefields are transmitted along the streamers to the survey vessel were the wavefields are stored and may be processed on board the survey vessel using the acquisition equipment. Because the pressure and particle motion wavefields are typically collected over large survey areas using numerous streamers, each equipped with a multitude of receivers, the pressure and particle motion data collected can be extremely large and costly to store and process. Those working in the petroleum industry continue to seek methods and systems that reduce the overall amount of data collected in a marine survey while not compromising on the quality of the results produced from the reduced amounts of seismic data.